Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{2}{7}+18\dfrac{6}{14} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{2}{7}} + {18} + {\dfrac{6}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} + {18} + {\dfrac{2}{7}} + {\dfrac{6}{14}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=26 + {\dfrac{2}{7}} + {\dfrac{6}{14}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 26 + {\dfrac{2}{7}} + {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{2}{7}+\dfrac{3}{7}$ Add the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{5}{7}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 26\dfrac{5}{7}$